


Five Drum Beats

by Darkened_Way



Category: U2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five moments in Larry's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Drum Beats

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ community, U2Slash, for the "5 Things" challenge.
> 
> 13 May 2012
> 
> My beloved beta, Shane, had an issue with the final part of this and urged me to change it. I love him dearly and I value his opinion greatly but this time I went with my own instinct and stuck with my original idea. I appologise for any upset this may cause.

**1978**

Drumming had always felt right to Larry but since getting the band together, nothing felt quite as right as Edge bending him over his drum kit and taking him hard and fast from behind, one hand bruising his hip, the other covering his mouth to stifle his loud moans.

Sitting down to play when Bono and Adam arrived was always uncomfortable but well worth it.

 

**1980**

Larry sighed heavily as he leaned against the counter, swirling his almost empty cup of coffee.

"Another cup, hon?" the waitress asked.

He looked up and nodded. 

"May I get a slice of pie too?"

"Sure thing, dear."

He didn’t really want the pie but he thought maybe eating something would make him feel more at ease.

He sat in silence awhile, poking at the pie, then almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a familiar British accent right by his ear. "Are you going to eat that or continue torturing it?"

"Adam", he choked, turning to the man now seated on his right, "you scared the shit out me."

"I know", he smirked, nudging Larry with his elbow.

Larry rolled his eyes and pushed the plate away. "You come in here for a reason?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. Paul says it’s time to go."

"Stupid bus," Larry grumbled, getting up from his seat. He placed a few bills on the counter and wandered out the door, Adam close behind.

Shading their eyes from the sun they made their way over to the large bus in the parking lot. Laughter could be heard coming from within as they drew close to it then climbed the stairs into its muggy interior.

As suspected, the laughter belonged to Bono. Edge had him in a head lock, apparently trying to snatch something back off of him. As Larry moved up the aisle toward them, he spotted the item in question in Bono’s hand, a battered copy of A Clockwork Orange, and retrieved it. Edge released the singer with a smile and thanked Larry for his help. Handing Edge his book, Larry shoved Bono into an empty seat and continued up the aisle to his favorite spot near the back. He plopped down in the window seat and Adam took the one beside him even though there are plenty of others to choose from.

"Are you all right Larry?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", he replied, turning away to look out the window.

A warm hand covered his.

"I don’t think so," Adam said, squeezing his hand just a little, in a rare public moment of intimate tenderness.

Larry turned back to face him with a sigh as the bus began to move.

"I’m homesick, all right? Happy now?"

He attempted to take back his hand, but Adam was hugging it to his chest.

"I am too, Larry," he said, “but you know what? I brought three of the best bits of home with me.”

Larry laughed suddenly. "Adam, that’s so cheesy!"

"Made you smile though," Adam replied, placing a small kiss on Larry’s palm before releasing his hand altogether.

Larry watched as Adam pulled out a book of his own then he returned to looking out the window to watch the scenery roll by.

 

**1991**

He didn’t know who he was meant to be now. He certainly wasn’t Larry Mullen anymore, not dressed like this. Maybe that was why he had allowed Bono to have his way with him. It had been so many years since his last night with Edge, so, perhaps he’s allowed the intimacy because deep down he had needed it. Bono had called him "Salome" at the height of his passion so maybe that was who he was. 

He rose from the bed where Bono laid sated and sleeping and made his way to the phone on the other side, adjusting his skirt as he went. He needed to call home. He would never tell Ann what he had just done but he hoped her voice would calm his troubled mind. He was so wrapped up in his call he didn’t even notice when Anton stepped into the room and snapped a picture of them, capturing the awkward, uncertain moment forever.

 

**1997**

With slow careful steps, Larry made his way from the hospital room to the waiting room where his band mates sat in various states of agitation. He had never thought anything like this would ever happen to him. Even when he was younger he never gave it much thought and now in his mid thirties it had. 

They rose to their feet as he entered and he smiled in reassurance.

“It’s a boy,” he told them, unable to stop the proud smile that spread across his face.

They all came over to him with warm hugs and heartfelt congratulations. He was a father now. It was a brand new responsibility but one he wouldn’t give up for the world.

 

**2055**

Larry Mullen Jr. had once been the drummer and founding father of one of the greatest rock bands in history but now in his old age he was simply the last man standing.

They had only been retired a year when they lost Adam to lung cancer. They were all at his bedside when he passed.

Only a few years later, Bono was gunned down in a drive-by in Washington. His golden voice finally silenced by someone who didn’t like what he had to say. He was alone and bled out in the snow before help could get to him.

Edge and Larry had clung to each other when they heard the news and were rarely seen apart after that. In fact they were together the day Edge passed. They had been watching TV together and Edge had fallen asleep and never woke up. Larry held his hand until Edge’s family arrived at which point he slipped away to grieve for his friend on his own.

Now it was his turn. He had lived a good life, a happy life doing what he loved best. His children were at his bedside and he knew they would be all right without him. He felt a sense of calm wash over him and he closed his eyes and breathed his last.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> '1991' was based on [this picture](http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc169/earthlydelite/c912a.jpg) by Anton Corbijn.


End file.
